1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to wireless communications; and more particularly to multi-port, multi-band Wi-Fi antenna systems having high isolation for providing high speed data communication in Wi-Fi applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wi-Fi technology has become ubiquitous in modern society. Multi-input multi-output (MIMO) technology has been shown to improve transfer speed and signal reliability to achieve better quality of services in various communication platforms. The latest generations of Wi-Fi access points demand high efficiency the associated antenna structures and high isolation.
Faced with these demands and requirements, antenna designers are being required to provide multi-port antenna designs with high efficiency and good isolation to help achieve the requirements of modern communication devices. The design challenge is to provide and antenna system in a compact size, with equal performance of all four or more antenna elements, the system being low-cost, and still achieving overall system performance requirements. New compact solutions must be envisaged due to the limited area and volume that is available for antennas in these smaller modern devices.